The Dermatology Animal Core (DAC). DAC was established in 1996 to generate transgenic mice of dermatological interest. Resources include a full microinjection suite for both pronuclear and blastocyst injections and the mice necessary to generate transgenic animals using, these protocols. Typically, we use FVB/N or CD- 1 mice for pronuclear injection. C57BL/6J mice are used as donor blastocysts for ES microinjection. Either FVB/N or CD- 1 vasectornized males are used to mate with B6CBAF1 (F1 generation of a cross between B6 and CBA mice) females to generate the pseudopregnant foster mothers. Currently, DAC consists of I faculty member (John F. Klement; 30% effort) as the director and 1 technician. By itself, or with DNA targeting vectors generated in other labs, DAC has successfully generated three knock-out lines. These include the collagen type VII null mice, which serves as a model for recessive dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa, and also periplakin, and ladinin. In collaboration with members of the Department of Dermatology, who generated the recombinant ES cells, DAC generated three other gene ablation mouse lines. Currently, DAC has several projects in progress. DAC has successfully generated several mouse lines by pronuclear injection. These mice are currently being analyzed.